Who shot Susan?
by NeoScriptGenius12
Summary: Motohama thinks that Aika is dating old men for money. A self-investigation exterminates that option completely. [A drabble that may become something more.]


"AIKA KIRYUU DATES OLD MEN FOR MONEY!"

Matsuda blinked, rubbing his head as he walked down the streets as dusk began to rise overhead, a bag full of CD's and doujins at his hip. Motohama had a serious look on his face as he walked down the sidewalk alongside his friend, pushing up his glasses.

"I'm serious about this!" The pervert continued, raising a fist. "I've heard the rumors. About how she's been seen around some old, foreign guy, running around town, ducking into alleyways. And now, I'm going to catch them in action!" Matsuda's eyes briefly widened. "Alright, this is some high as ass shit if it's for real, but even so where in the name of Himejima's hinny are you going to find-"

__"Ugh, my clothes are ruined. This like Barcelona all over again!"__

Both boys turned to one another, eyes wide. They recognized that feminine voice laced with a certain arrogance.

__Aika!  
__  
Motohama eagerly ran towards the sound of her voice, Matsuda following him more or less on impulse.

They heard another voice, one with a far off accent.

__"Oh please, getting muddy is the most exciting thing to you! We met Atilla the Hun today! We saw a recreation of one of the greatest ecosystem's on Earth! Is falling down the mud slide that much of a concern to you?  
__  
Aika again;__"Atilla tried to cut our heads off. That's why we went down the mud slide."  
__  
A grumble from the man.__"In my defense, I didn't know he was so defensive of his sweet rolls!"  
__  
Then a sigh and the slam of a door.__"Doctor, whatever am I going to do with you?"  
__  
Motohama was grinning as he rounded the corner into an alleyway.__"I'll catch her now!"  
__  
And then he paused, nearly falling back onto Matsuda when he found no one in the alleyway. "What gives?" he said, stomping forwards down the alley.

Matsuda frowned, before turning and tilting his head at a corner in the alleyway. "Hey bro, check this out!"

Glasses flashing, Motohama turned sharply, jogging to the left-

He paused at the sight in front of him.

With a dumpster to the right of it, there lay a tall blue box with two white windows on it, ones that didn't show what was inside it. He narrowed his eyes at a collection of worlds at the top of the wooden box. They were in English, and at best he could recall "POLICE" and "BOX".

Motohama leaned down stealthily, making a shushing motion to Matsuda as they both walked forwards, voices being audible from within the box as they got closer.

From the foreign man they heard with Aika earlier. "I have returned with some proper groceries! How is everyone?"

They heard a new female voice, one softer then Aika's "I just got done removing the bullet Oda Nobunaga shot into armor! Oh, how I'm going to treasure it forever-"

The next one was in an accent they recognized as native to their area, along with a sound like that of clanking steel "And behind the game room's couch, I just found six tickets for a free trip to Apalapucia, the resort you've been mentioning so much! It will be a good reward after our next adventure!"

A laugh from the older man. "I always did wonder where I put those...Oh, how I could kiss you Horii!"

"...Please don't." The newly identified Horii replied.

Then, both boys heard a sigh from Aika behind the door. "At this rate, I'm going to be all out of school uniforms with the damage they go through. Especially after todays mess!"

"But what about the penguins?!" The old man suddenly said, a high pitch to his voice.

Then silence, and an almost audible shrug they could have imagined from Aika. "The penguins were decent dancers, all things considered."

At this point, Motohama sneered leaning forwards. "That's it, I'm busting this sick thing wide open-" Matsuda's eyes widened as he reached for his friend.

"Hey man don't be blowing our cover-"

Motohama kicked the blue door's open with a growl-

And shrunk back, a look of utter shock on his face.

"What's going-" Matsuda's jaw dropped.

The inside of the box was larger then anything that **should** have fit in there. An entire room was contained inside, with multiple white walls surrounded by circular bumps. At the center lay some sort of device lain with buttons, a cylinder reaching towards the ceiling out of it. They could see a door in the back, hinting at further rooms.

The next shock came when they saw two figures in armor, one wearing blackened samurai armor and a red mask, and another in silver European armor. They quickly stood next to one another, immediately grabbing weapons from the console. (A pear in the knight's case, a katana in the samurai's).

"I've been waiting to use this sword, Horii!"

"Indeed Susan! Who knew we'd ever wield the blades of the Shinsegumi, straight from the year 1866!"

Both held their chosen weapons out at the duo, but otherwise they did not move.

"The Hell-" Aika peeked her head out from behind them, a look of surprise on her face that quickly morphed into one of exasperation.

She stepped out from behind the armored figures, and the perverted duo's jaws dropped further at the sight of her.

Her uniform was scuffed and dirty in multiple spots, and she had few scuff marks on her arms, and overall she was dishelved but otherwise fine.

Aika facepalmed. "Of course it would have to be you guys..."

Matsuda regained his senses. "This place, it-"

"Yes dumbasses, it's bigger on the inside." Aika deadpanmed.

"Oh my, new visitors who aren't trying to kill us. How quaint~"

The voice of the foreign man was heard once more, and all heads turned to look as another figured popped up behind the console.

Grinning, the foreigner had a mad look about him, one accentuated by his wild curly hair and the overly long multicolored scarf around his neck.

"You boys look just about ready to faint." Grinning, he began to approach them, reaching into the pockets of his brown jacket.

"Perhaps you'd care for a jelly baby?"


End file.
